Ask Connecticut! I know you want to!
by DidiTwitches
Summary: Send letters to the patriotic, burger-lovin' Mary Ella AKA The State of Connecticut! Anything goes!
1. Intro

Hey all you dudes and dudettes! It's me! The coolest state you're ever gonna meet! Connecticut!

Daddy America told me that I need to "strengthen my International Relations" or some shiz like that, so here I am!

You can send me letters through PM's or reviews! So start sending letters to the original Hero! Me! Mary Ella!

(And send me some burgers too!)

~Mary Ella Jones

**Didi: I saw a lot of these and decided to make my own! Everyone is welcome to send me letters! XD**


	2. EmmaRose Kingston

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Mary Ella is my own OC for the State of Connecticut**

…

Dear Connecticut,

What are your global opinions on the us of your subbases? I am actually

writing to you from London and had recently learnt about your affects in the

Cold War between the Soviet and America.

Sincerely,

Emma-Rose Kingston

…

Hello!

That's a pretty in-depth question! Well, one of my smaller towns, Groton, was basically (and still is) one of the largest hubs for submarine bases. In the 20th century, the shipbuilding industry boomed in Groton. Since it has one of the largest submarine bases in the world, it's referred to as the "Submarine Capital of the World"! Pretty cool, huh! On global use, the U.S. Nautilus (A nuclear-powered sub made here in CT) was used during the cold war and WWII to gather important, secret information on our enemies or whoever we were suspicious about (Like Mr. Russia!). Right now, Gorton is still a very busy place, since it's one of the Navy's top submarine bases.

Personally I'm glad to have helped Dad by providing him with the subs! The sub market made my economy soar as well, which was really great for me and my citizens!

I hope that answered your question dudette!

~Mary Ella Jones (CT)


	3. Raven Jay

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Mary Ella is my own OC for the State of Connecticut**

…

Dear Connecticut,

In your letter to Kingston, you mentioned the Cold War and the fact that any time during the "war" your land could have been hit with missles. How do you feel about that.

Raven Jay

…

Hello!

Yeah, that was always an issue that I had tried to ignore. During the Cold War, obviously there was a lot of tension between the U.S.A and the Soviet Union, and since we were not officially at war with one another, all we could really do was prepare ourselves. Supplies and information were crucial at that time. And since I had access to the newest innovations in stealth submarines, I became an undersea informative. It was pretty awesome! I felt like a spy!

But, like you said, the Soviet Union could have attacked my land and essentially destroy me and that was always a scary thought…I was only a little girl at that time…but I didn't want to disappoint America, and there was always a possibility that if I couldn't gather enough information, I might jeopardize all my younger brothers and sisters (The other states). Since I am the fifth oldest, I believed that I needed to do it…

~Mary Ella Jones (CT)


	4. Jason Jones (NY)

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Mary Ella is my own OC for the State of Connecticut**

…

((Is it okay if I write as New York?))

CT,  
Yo Connie! What's up? It's me New York (your favorite brother).  
I don't really have anything to ask. BTW, you're TOTALLY not the "coolest state". I AM! Haha. Silly Connecticut.  
How are you holding up after...y'know the Sandy Hook thing... sorry to bring it up, I'm just curious and a bit worried for my big sister (us states gotta stick together!).  
See ya' later!  
The Best State in the Union,  
Jason Jones (NY)

…

((Of course! ^.^))

Jason,

Tch, as if I could forget about my loud-mouthed little bro…

And I am _totally_ the coolest state! Hamburgers were invented here! Top that!

Ah, Sandy Hook…That was a terrible, terrible tragedy. It greatly saddens me whenever I lose so many of my citizens, especially those that were so young and had only begun to live. But as with any tragedy, we must learn from it and strive to make the country safer, right?

Thanks for checking up on me Jason. I'll be okay though! We nutmeggers have strong hearts and will persevere!

The Way Better State in the Union,

Mary Ella Jones


	5. CreepyCountess

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Mary Ella is my own OC for the State of Connecticut**

…

Dear Connie,

Which one of the Countries do you LOOOOOOVE  
I think its england. *wiggles brows*

MUAHAHAHA,

CreepyCountess

…

CreepyCountess,

L-Love? Well most of the actual countries are like family to me. Especially Grampa Iggy!

…There is a really cute territory I've got my eye on though…B-But don't tell anyone! Okay?

The Most Awesome State,

Mary Ella (CT)


	6. Henry F Jones (Michigan)

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Mary Ella is my own OC for the State of Connecticut**

…

To Mary

How weird do you find the fact that you were hit by two very different disasters last year, yet both were called Sandy (Hurricane Sandy and Sandy Hook)?

- Henry F. Jones, a.k.a. Michigan

P.S.: Blame my being so formal on Romania.

…

Henry,

That is quite strange when you think about it that way…

Just a coincidence, hm?

The Nutmeg State,

Mary Ella Jones (CT)

P.S. Formality isn't so bad!


	7. Jason Jones (NY) 2

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Mary Ella is my own OC for the State of Connecticut**

…

Mary Ella,  
Pfft, loud-mouthed, me? Haha. You crack me up.  
I must admit, hamburgers are amazing but...toilet paper was invented here!  
Good for you being strong! That's my sister.  
BASEBALL SEASON IS COMING UP! I'm so excited!  
Your Totally Amazing Brother and Everyone's Favorite State,  
Jason Jones (NY)

…

Jason,

Of course, I'm hilarious~!

Hamburgers are wonderful! And well, thanks for that then… XD

Of course! I've been around for a while now, and I've been through a lot of things. Well, we all have!

Ugh, I've never been big with baseball…Hope your team does well though…Watch out for Massachusetts though…you know how competitive she can get…

Your Totally Epic Big Sis who can pummel you anyday,

Mary Ella Jones (CT)


	8. Jason Jones (NY) 3

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Mary Ella is my own OC for the State of Connecticut**

…

Mary Mary quite contrary,  
How does your garden grow?  
With silver bells and cockle shells  
And pretty maids all in a row.

Haha. You're welcome!  
Yeah, we all have been around for quite some time and we're still going strong!  
Thanks. Massachusetts can't beat me! NO ONE CAN! Oh she may be competitive but I'm a WINNER!  
Your Super Awesome Little Bro Who Would Like to See you Try Because No One Messes With the Empire State,  
Jason Jones (NY)

PS- Did you like the nursery rhyme?

…

Jason,

Yup! And we'll only get stronger with time, right?

I'm sure _someone_ can beat you. But yes, you are a winner…

You're Older Sister Who Does Not Care If You Are The Empire State, I Am The Constitution State, I Will Crush You,

Mary Ella Jones (CT)

P.S. Yes I did. Quite adorable.


	9. Henry F Jones (Michigan) 2

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Mary Ella is my own OC for the State of Connecticut**

…

:Jason needs to remember who beat the Yankees in the playoffs the past two  
seasons.

Normally, I don't get involved in baseball arguments, but Jason seriously  
needs to be knocked down a peg or two.

- Henry F(ord) Jones, a.k.a. Michigan

P.S.: So says the one who had to hide her state charter in a tree!

…

Henry,

I'm not gonna get stuck in the middle of this...Baseball has never been much of an interest to me.

The Most Awesome State,

Mary Ella Jones (CT)

P.S. Hey! If it wasn't hidden the English would've taken it! DX


	10. Anna T Jones (Maryland)

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Mary Ella is my own OC for the State of Connecticut**

…

Hello sister!  
This is Anna or Maryland speaking or scould I say writing. Oh well how are you feeling? I hope your fine!how is everything up there? I hope you fine! write back soon!

From,  
Anna T. Jones/ Maryland

…

Anna,

Yay! One of my sister's finally wrote to me! I've been surrounded by my brothers since I started doing these letters!

I'm feeling pretty good! Spring is finally starting and it's getting a bit warmer!

My citizens are a bit on edge though...there's a lot of talk about gun control and no one knows what to do. It's starting to give me a headache...

But anyway, how are you? How are things in the Nation's Capital?

The Nutmeg State,

Mary Ella Jones (CT)


	11. Jason Jones (NY) 4

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Mary Ella is my own OC for the State of Connecticut**

…

My dear zus,  
Well, yeah I guess someone can beat me if I'm having a bad day...BUT DON'T  
TELL ANYONE I ADMITTED IT! I have a reputation to uphold.

And tell Henry to shut up! Honestly...

Your Amazing Broer Who Will Not Be Crushed And If Anyone's Going To Be Crushed  
It Will Be The One Who's Nickname Is That Of A Nut That People Crush,  
Jason Jones (NY)

PS- Yay! But it's not adorable! Nothing I do is "adorable"! Hmph.

…

Jason,

Pfft, what reputation? XD

And that is completely between the two of you. If you two start a fight, I will break you apart so help me, I am your elder and there will be no fighting in my mailbox!

Your Beautiful, Wonderful Sisiter Who Must Remind You That People Call You The Big Apple Like That Is Any Better,

Mary Ella Jones (CT)

P.S. It's a little adorable~! Ah, when you were a toddler you were so precious~! What happened to you? XD


End file.
